


Hotel Suite

by Green_Eyed_Weirdo



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Weirdo/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Weirdo
Summary: The one where Beca didn't go to Barden.





	Hotel Suite

**Author's Note:**

> Bechloe AU where Beca didn't go to Barden and meets Chloe in a hotel bar.
> 
> Based on the Dutch song ' Hotel Suite' by Nielson.

Being a one hit wonder had always been Beca Mitchell’s biggest fear. Finally having her big break, people actually listening to her own songs… and then having it all crash and burn just as fast. She feels like that’s exactly what is happening right now.

The singer/songwriter shot to the top of the charts with her first single a little over a year ago, after being discovered at the open mic night at her local bar. She’s performed all over the country, appeared on tv shows and gained over a million followers on Instagram. Unfortunately, her second single wasn’t as well received and that’s gotten her down a bit.

As a matter of fact, she hasn’t written anything charts-worthy in over 3 months and hope is fading fast. That’s what landed her here, in L.A. She was called in to the office earlier in the week to talk about her place with the record label. They still believe in her, she just needs to write a hit song fast. Before the label loses the faith she kind of has already lost herself.

So here she is. Pacing around her hotel suite, and picks up her guitar. She thinks back to earlier this evening, when she and her team came back from the meeting. Without even thinking about it, she starts playing a soft melody and lets the words come to her…

_Somewhere in a hotel suite_   
_Wishing I could sleep, but it’s so bittersweet_   
_‘Cause I, I just saw this gorgeous redAnd I’ve got some room in this king size bed_   
_Oooh…_

_See you tomorrow_   
_Go on up_   
_I’m gonna go, to the bar_   
_The night is still young_   
_My gaze falls on you and your cocktail falls too_

_What are you drinking?_   
_I’ll order now_   
_I’m curious and you tell..._   
_‘Till the barman says ‘hun,_   
_please leave this bar ‘cause my shift here is done' _

_To the lift_   
_We push exactly the same button_   
_Her key opens the door next to mine…_

_And now I am sitting in a hotel suite_   
_Wishing I could sleep but it’s so bittersweet_   
_‘Cause I, I just saw this gorgeous red_   
_And I’ve got some room in this king size bed_

_Somewhere in a hotel suite_   
_Can’t just be the truth that we will never meet,_   
_again. She’s so close but so far away_   
_Just… knock on the door and ask her to stay_

_She is, so sweet_   
_Somewhere in a hotel suite_   
_So sweet…_

_Maybe she’ll go, get some air_   
_I walk outside but she’s not there_   
_I start to wonder and think_   
_‘was it really special or had I too much to drink?’_

_To the lift…_

Somewhere in Brooklyn, New York, veterinarian-assistant Chloe walks through the door of her apartment. She’s had a very long week at the clinic, and is looking forward to a quiet evening in. She’s talking on the phone with her best friend, Aubrey, as they always do on a Friday night. While discussing their week, she turns on the tv, pours herself a glass of wine and walks to the bedroom to change into shorts and her favorite band t-shirt.

“No Bree, I’m not coming to the bar tonight. I’m just going to take my glass of wine, and watch the late…” Chloe’s voice gets stuck in her throat as she listens to the song on the TV. The voice sounds kind of familiar. She slowly lowers herself down on the couch, the phone still to her ear and turning up the volume of the TV.

_“…I push exactly the same button_   
_I wait a moment at the door next to mine…_

_And now I am sitting in a hotel suite_   
_Wishing I could sleep but it’s so bittersweet_   
_‘Cause I, I just saw this gorgeous red_   
_And I’ve got some room in this king size bed_

_She is, so sweet_   
_Somewhere in a hotel suite_   
_So sweet…” _

“Chloe?” Aubrey’s voice seems concerned, “You okay? What’s going on?”

Familiar, dark blue eyes look back at her through the screen as she hears the beautiful brunette from the hotel bar play the final cords of her new single.

_“Ladies and gentleman, give it up for Beca Mitchell! Her new single Hotel suite shot to number 1 today!”_

“Bree…” Chloe stammers, “I think Beca Mitchell wrote me a song."


End file.
